1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of caps which may be worn on the head, and also to time pieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals who work outdoors with their hands or participate in sports often find that it is inconvenient to wear a watch. If they work with their hands, a watch may interfere with the work being performed, and may even be dangerous if it is caught in machinery or equipment. A watch may also be inconvenient to wear when golfing, playing softball or basketball, hunting or fishing. Additionally, a watch often can interfere with clothing which is worn such as the arms of a jacket or gloves. As a result, individuals who participate in outdoor activities often do not carry any type of timekeeping device. If they do, the watch often must be kept in their pocket where access to the watch is difficult, particularly if the individual is wearing gloves.
Currently, digital clocks which have an adhesive material on the bottom surface of the clock for attaching the clock to an object are in common use. Although these types of digital clocks might be adhered to the clothing of individuals who participate in outdoor activities, this in fact would not be very practical for at least two reasons. First, the adhesive which is commonly used on such clocks in many cases would not effectively and permanently adhere to clothing on the individual. Secondly, when so attached to the clothing of an individual, the digital clock would project entirely outwardly from the clothing and thus be susceptible to being knocked off the clothing or possibly even interfering with work which is being done, or even being caught in equipment or machinery.